Das Treiben des Windes
by Nyarna
Summary: Es ist Remus letzte Nacht in Hogwarts, eine Nacht, in der ein Traum gelebt wird und gleichzeitig Träume enden. RemusSirius


**Disclaimer: **Alle Charaktere, Orte,... gehören nicht mir, sondern Mrs. Rowling, blablabla, ihr wisst schon.

**Das Treiben des Windes**

Der Wind raschelt hoch über mir in den Blättern. Er weht die Musik zu mir hinunter, treibt sie über den See, fort von Hogwarts, bis sie irgendwann irgendwo nicht mehr zu hören ist und einfach verschwindet. Musik ist etwas verdammt Vergängliches. So, wie meine Zeit hier in Hogwarts vergänglich war. Lange Zeit war ich sehr erfolgreich darin, den Gedanken an ein Ende von all dem einfach zu verbannen, in einem weiter entfernten Winkel meines Kopfes zu verstauen, aber ewig geht das nicht. Spätestens jetzt, auf dieser Abschlussparty, muss ich der Realität ins Auge sehen und einsehen, dass die wahrscheinlich schönste Zeit meines Lebens mit dem heutigen Tag zu Ende geht und uns der Hogwartsexpress morgen nicht nur nach London, sondern auch in die eisige Wirklichkeit des Krieges bringen wird. Und trotz all dem scheinen all die anderen, mit denen ich die letzten sieben Jahre verbracht habe, nicht auch nur annähernd an so etwas zu denken. Stattdessen feiern sie den Beginn ihres Lebens draußen, als würde uns das Paradies erwarten, und sollte bei einem von ihnen doch einmal ein melancholisch angehauchter Gedanke auftauchen, so wird er von der Dröhnung der Musik innerhalb kürzester Zeit wieder aus dem Gehirn gepustet. Manchmal frage ich mich, ob ich eigentlich der einzige bin, der überhaupt denkt.

Es ist nicht so, dass ich nicht mitfeiern _möchte_. Ich meide manche Dinge einfach lieber. Und zu diesen Dingen gehört nun mal auch, ausgelassen zu lauter Musik zu tanzen, während jeder mir dabei zusehen und Dinge denken könnte, von denen ich nicht will, dass sie jemand über mich denkt. Dabei würde ich ein bisschen zu viel die Kontrolle verlieren. Ich denke, dass diese Angst vor Kontrollverlust daher rührt, dass ich einmal im Monat von einer immensen Gewalt dazu gezwungen werde, jegliche Kontrolle aufzugeben, die ich über mich habe, und dass ich deshalb an den Tagen, an denen ich bestimmen kann, was ich mache, das einfach mehr genieße als all die anderen um mich herum. Und trotzdem wäre es manchmal ganz schön, einfach loszulassen und nichts mehr zu denken. Als Mensch, nicht als Wolf. Wahrscheinlich sollte ich Sirius glauben und mir eingestehen, dass ich unfähig bin dazu.

Die Sonne beginnt bereits langsam hinter dem Horizont zu versinken. Ein riesiger roter Feuerball, der den ganzen Himmel rot leuchten lässt. Ich mag Sonnenuntergänge. Aber dieser, der der letzte sein wird, den ich von meinem Platz unter der riesigen Weide sehe, macht mich traurig. Weil ich weiß, dass Sonnenuntergänge in London nicht mal annähernd an Sonnenuntergänge in Hogwarts heranreichen können. Und vielleicht auch, weil ich Angst habe, dass das harte Leben, das mich draußen in diesem Krieg, der erst angefangen hat und doch schon alles verdüstert, mich irgendwann blind machen könnte für die Schönheit der Sonne. Weil sich meine Augen so sehr an das Dunkel gewöhnt haben könnten, dass sie schmerzen, wenn ich mich dem Licht zuwende.

Immer noch treibt der Wind die Musik zu mir hinunter, die jetzt ruhiger geworden ist und nachdenklicher, und plötzlich spüre ich eine Hand auf meiner Schulter und im nächsten Moment sitzt du neben mir und grinst mich an.

„Was machst du denn hier?" fragst du, und ich antworte „Nichts" weil ich finde, dass das den Kern der Sache ganz gut trifft und ich genau weiß, dass du nur grinsen würdest und „Typisch Moony" sagen, wenn ich dich jetzt an meinen Überlegungen teilhaben ließe. Eine Weile sitzt du nur neben mir und siehst hinaus auf den See, in dem sich tausend verschiedene Rottöne spiegeln. Irgendwann stehst du wieder auf, ich nehme an, Sonnenuntergänge wie diesen hier findest sogar du schön, aber länger als ein paar Minuten können sie dich nicht fesseln.

„Willst du nicht noch mit hoch kommen? Es ist wirklich witzig. James hat eben versucht, Lily mitten auf der Tanzfläche ihr Oberteil auszuziehen" Wieder grinst du mich an. „Für Wiederholung kann ich nicht garantieren, aber ich denke, sogar du würdest dich amüsieren. Also komm schon." Es ist mehr ein Befehl als eine Bitte und noch im selben Moment nimmst du meine Hand und ziehst mich nach oben, und weil ich dich in diesen gemeinsamen sieben Jahre besser kennen gelernt habe, als ich es eigentlich möchte, leiste ich keinen Widerstand.

Als wir uns dem Schloss nähern, erkenne ich, dass die Party in der Tat moonyfreundlicher geworden zu sein scheint. Die Musik ist leiser, und, wie ich schon unten erkannt habe, mit mehr Melodie und Text und weniger bummbummpeng. Auch der Tanz besteht nicht mehr nur unbedingt aus wildem Gehüpfe. Sirius macht sich trotzdem nicht unbedingt die Mühe, mich in die Feier mit einzubeziehen, sondern verschwindet sofort wieder im Gewühl, während ich ein wenig verloren am Rand stehe und mich darauf konzentriere, möglichst wenig verloren auszusehen. Ich habe so das Gefühl, dass es nicht klappt.

Die Sonne ist von hier oben bereits nicht mehr sichtbar, ein rötlicher Schimmer ist noch zu sehen, doch ansonsten ist es weitgehend dunkel. Dunkelheit ist immer gut. Vor allem, wenn man nicht gesehen werden will. Langsam schlendere ich hinüber zum Getränkestand, nur einige wenige Schüler stehen davor, und so habe ich sehr ausgiebig die Möglichkeit, McGonagall in einer äußerst interessanten Robe zu betrachten. Ich weiß nicht, ob man es überhaupt noch direkt als Robe bezeichnen kann. Auf jeden Fall hätte ich nie gedacht, sie je in so was zu sehen. Während sie mir mein Butterbier abfüllt lächelt sie mich an und meint: „Na, Remus, amüsieren sie sich gut? Ich persönlich fühle mich ja jetzt schon viel wohler, endlich mal Lieder mit Melodie und vernünftigem Text." Ich lächle schwach und vielleicht ein wenig gequält und frage mich, was da wohl schief läuft in meiner Entwicklung, dass der einzige Mensch auf dieser Party, der so denkt wie ich, ein Lehrer ist. (Nicht, dass ich was gegen Lehrer hätte. Aber denke ich wirklich schon sooo alt?)

Und dann, nur wenige Momente später, bist du auf einmal hinter mir, entreißt mir beinahe schon gewaltsam mein noch fast volles Butterbier, stellst es ab und schubst mich mitten hinein in die Menge. „Sirius, bitte, ich-" versuche ich noch kurz und verzweifelt Widerstand zu leisten, doch obwohl ich kein Fan von nicht vollendeten Sätzen bin, lasse ich diesen in der Luft hängen, weil es ja doch nichts nützen würde. Ich weiß nicht, ob der Eindruck nur trügt, aber ich habe tatsächlich nicht das Gefühl, dass alle mich anstarren, sie sind viel zu beschäftigt mit den anderen. Um mich herum ein einziges ineinander verschlungenes Wiegen. Und mit Sirius an meiner Seite, der der ausgelassenste Tänzer ist, den ich kenne und zudem der Mensch, der sich am allerwenigsten Gedanken macht über das, was andere denken könnten, kann ich mich dem Tanz sowieso nicht verweigern. Es ist dunkel überall, die Musik schwirrt um mich herum und in meinem Kopf und dann sind da deine heißen Hände, die mich wiegen, und es fühlt sich gut und richtig an, ich will, dass du sie nie wieder wegnimmst von meinem Rücken, und nebenbei frage ich mich, warum ich eigentlich ständig solche Dinge denke, und in einem noch tieferen Winkel meines Kopfes taucht die Frage auf, warum ich eigentlich überhaupt immer denken muss und es nicht einfach genießen kann.

Irgendwann, nach einer scheinbar endlosen Zeit, die doch zu kurz war, endet das Lied und du nimmst deine Hände von meinem Rücken. Die Stelle, an der sie ihn gewärmt haben, fühlt sich kalt an. Der plötzliche Abstand zwischen uns wird mir ziemlich unangenehm bewusst. Was mache ich hier eigentlich? Aber da sind plötzlich deine Finger in meinem Nacken und in meinem Haar, meine Arme schlingen sich um deinen Rücken, ohne dass ich es ihnen befohlen hätte und dann habe ich das Gefühl, dass nichts mich jetzt daran hintern kann, dich zu küssen, weder all die Menschen um mich herum noch die Tatsache, dass du der Freund bist, mit dem ich meine ganze Jugend verbracht habe und Freunde so etwas nicht tun, ganz langsam nähern sich meine Lippen deinen, während die Musik bereits wieder zu spielen beginnt, doch dann lässt du auf einmal von mir ab. „Kommst du mit zum See, Moony?" Du flüsterst es fast, ganz nah an meinem Ohr, dein Haar streift meine Wange, es kitzelt. Das ist ein Fehler, denke ich noch, aber da bist du bereits im Gewühl verschwunden und ich folge dir, natürlich.

„Wir dürfen das nicht tun, Sirius" sage ich, als wir den See erreichen, der dunkel und still daliegt. „ Es würde nur alles kaputtmachen, was wir jetzt haben. Es ist ganz einfach… irgendwie unmöglich"

„Hör auf, Moony. Hör auf, ständig über alles nachzudenken, hör auf, dich ständig zu fragen, was richtig ist und was nicht, es kann uns verdammt noch mal egal sein" „Stell dir mal vor, was wäre, wenn es irgendjemand herausfinden würde und…" Deine Lippen treffen meine mit einer Präzision, wie ich sie in diesem Maße nie erwartet hätte, bevor ich meinen Satz beenden kann und mich fragen, was denn eigentlich wäre. Und ob es mir nicht wirklich eigentlich egal sein sollte, was irgendjemand anders denkt und zur Abwechslung mal einfach tun sollte, was mich glücklich macht.

Dein Kuss ist viel stürmischer, als ich es erwartet habe. Natürlich habe ich lange darüber nachgedacht, wie es wäre, auch wenn ich es mir nie eingestanden habe. Ich war gut darin, mit einzureden, dass es einfach nur Interesse ist, dass ich mir eben Gedanken mache über Dinge, die ich in Wirklichkeit nie tun würde, jeder hat Träume, die er immer weiter ausbaut und über die er nie reden wird. Und von denen er weiß, dass sie nie in Erfüllung gehen werden. Und dass das vielleicht auch gut so ist.

Aber diese Gedanken waren anders. Blieben so viele Jahre lang bei mir. Ich dachte, es wäre Bewunderung, oder Neid. Du warst immer so selbstsicher, so strahlend. Ich weiß nicht, wie viele Unterrichtsstunden ich neben dir saß und dich von der Seite ansah, meinen Blick nicht abwenden konnte und nur dachte, wie schön du doch bist. Natürlich hattest du auch Probleme. Deine Familie. Von der du doch nicht losgekommen bist, niemals, zumindest nicht von _ihr_. Du trägst diesen Hass zur Schau, bist verletzt worden, von ihr, von den anderen, so viele Male. Und trotzdem bist du so unbeschwert. Und ich saß da und habe mich gefragt, wie es wohl wäre, habe es mir so sehr gewünscht und doch nie verstanden. Oder vielleicht nicht verstehen wollen. Weil ich so normal wie nur irgendwie möglich sein wollte, wenigstens, was die Liebe anging, wo mich doch schon der Mond daran hinderte,_ wirklich_ normal zu sein.

Ich weiß nicht, was da geschieht mit mir. Ich will das doch eigentlich gar nicht. Das heißt, ich will es schon, sosehr, dass es beinahe schon wehtut, aber ich kann das nicht einfach mit Sirius tun, mit diesem Freund, den ich so gut kenne, ohne den ich mir ein Leben nicht vorstellen kann. Es ist ganz einfach nicht möglich. Wenn wir einmal anfangen damit und es erst mehr geworden ist als eine Idee, ein Wunsch, den man selbst nicht wahrhaben will, wird es vom einem zum anderen kommen, irgendwann kann man es nicht mehr verheimlichen, und dann… Ich will nicht weiterdenken. Deine Hände sind dabei, mir mein T-Shirt über den Kopf zu ziehen, und ich kann meine nicht davon abhalten, dasselbe bei dir zu tun. Deine Hände streichen über die Narben auf meinem Rücken und meiner Brust, ich schätze, du gehörst zu den einzigen drei Menschen in dieser Welt, die mich nicht entsetzt ansehen bei ihrem Anblick. Ich denke, du magst sie sogar irgendwie, schließlich sind es nicht deine und du musst nicht damit leben, vielleicht wäre ich für dich auch gar nicht richtig Moony ohne die Zeichen, die der Wolf auf mir hinterlässt. Die Nacht schwimmt an mir vorbei, die Luft ist warm und etwas feucht. Es ist meine letzte Nacht als Hogwartsschüler, und die erste von meinem Leben draußen. Ich weiß nicht, was es bringen wird, wie es uns ergehen wird, aber die Angst, die mich verfolgt hat, ist zu einem erträglichen Maß zusammengeschrumpft.

Irgendwann in dieser Nacht, die uns gehört, gelingt es mir, mit dem Denken aufzuhören, deine Hände überall auf meinem Körper und meine überall auf deinem. Ich lasse mich fallen. Ich wusste nicht, dass ich das kann, dass ich wirklich fähig bin, einfach loszulassen und nicht immer nur zu denken, ich mache das hier falsch, sie wird mich für einen Idioten halten, ich blamiere mich. Sirius ist leidenschaftlich, viel leidenschaftlicher, als ich es erwartet hätte. Die Musik ist längst verstummt, die Party aufgelöst, als wir unten am See liegen und die Luft langsam die Kälte der Nacht annimmt. Ein leichter Wind weht, der meine Haut angenehm kühlt. Ich drehe mich zu dir um, du starrst hinaus auf den See, ich versuche zu erraten, was du denkst.

Nach einer Weile wendest du dich ab und legst dich wieder ins Gras, schließt die Augen, und ich flüstere: „Du hattest nicht Recht, Sirius. Ich kann es doch"

Du drehst den Kopf um zu mir, siehst mich fragend an, und ich lächle.


End file.
